


Yours

by The_Tevinter_Biscuit



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, alpha hawke, omega fenris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tevinter_Biscuit/pseuds/The_Tevinter_Biscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris shares his first heat with Hawke since they've been together officially.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on tumblr.  
> You can find the post here: http://the-tevinter-biscuit.tumblr.com/post/149570195671/%CA%96-how-would-u-feel-about-mfenhawke-abo

Even though the chances were he didn’t need to knock, he did out of courtesy anyway. Despite the tension between them being worked out, Hawke still felt a little nervous waltzing into Fenris’s home. He knew he didn’t have anything to worry about but that didn’t stop him. Slowly, he pushed the door open.

“Fenris?” he called out into the empty mansion. Perhaps he wasn’t home. The door squeaked shut behind him as he wandered further in. He supposed that it was his own fault for coming over unannounced. Not that there were any missions this evening, he’d just wanted to see him. Their relationship was officially blossoming after their 3-year break. Naturally, Hawke wanted to make up for lost time.

When he moved up the stairs, the smell overwhelmed him. _Oh,_ he thought, _that’d explain a lot._

He hadn’t been with Fenris through a heat while they were official. He was anxious about overwhelming the poor elf, knowing the old magister hadn’t taken too kindly to Fenris’s more base, primal instincts. He had to swallow down his own arousal at the scent, determined to show Fenris that he could be there for him through this time of need and it didn’t have to be associated with being taken advantage of. He peered in the doorway to the bedroom to see a lump bundled in a pile of sheets but a smile graced Hawke’s face as he saw a pair of very pointy ears poking out of the covers. So, he was here after all.

Now he knew, he hurried back down the stairs to obtain some water. He’d be boiling in those sheets for sure. It was amazing that he wasn’t trying to cool himself down. Though, not being an omega himself, Hawke knew he’d never truly understand what it felt like to go through a heat. He trotted back up the stairs and cautiously approached the elf-shaped lump.

“Fenris,” he repeated, reaching out to nudge him. Fenris’s head poked out from the abundance of blankets, looking up at Hawke with eyebrows furrowed and his face positively red. “I brought you some water,”

Reluctantly, Fenris squirmed out from underneath the covers to sit up on the bed and graciously accepted the water. He spared a glance at Hawke as he took the first sip. He had to know that he was in heat, his ability to remain calm was surprising to say the least.

“Thank you,” he said eventually, voice still a little scratchy, after swallowing down the first mouthful of water. “I am afraid that I’m not in the best condition to…go anywhere,”

Hawke shook his head, taking a seat beside his lover and instantly feeling a pang of regret as the smell of Fenris’s heat only got stronger. How much longer would he be able to keep this up? Anything for Fenris, he told himself, you love him and you would never do anything to hurt him.

“I just wanted to see you that’s all,” he admitted, slowly reaching over Fenris’s leg to squeeze his thigh lightly. He let out a shaky breath at the contact.

“Hawke _please,_ ” Fenris whined, putting down the water. “If you do that I cannot promise I can control myself,”

A heat rose in the pit of Hawke’s stomach. Fenris’s green eyes were staring right into his, slightly lidded, flushed from the heat. As if challenging him with his eyes, he gave Fenris’s thigh another squeeze. They’d had plenty of sex since getting back together but never heat-induced. They’d stuck to gentle love-making for the most part. Hawke thoroughly enjoyed worshipping him, praising him and littering his body with delicate kisses. However, the atmosphere of desire and arousal circled the air, if either of them had anything to say about it right now, there was no time for such trivialities.

“Do you hear me complaining about that?” Hawke said, licking his lips a little.

It took little more pushing, Fenris kissed him passionately, devouring him with his lips. The sheets had been tossed aside and Hawke soon found himself with a lap full of Fenris. He straddled him, grinding against his desperately for the friction. He trusted Hawke with these displays of vulnerability, but at this point he was so far gone he wasn’t sure that was a thought that’d come to bubble at the surface of his mind. Fenris clawed at his shirt, hesitantly Hawke pulled away to pull it over his head.

Fenris grunted in approval as he glided his hands along the dark, thick chest hairs, rocking his lips against Hawke’s growing erection. Hawke moaned in response, reaching down to grab at Fenris’s ass, feeling the dampness through the thin material of his leggings. His other hand worked the clasps of his tunic, tearing the garment from his body. The much needed skin-to-skin contact was heavenly, Hawke took to his neck, nibbling on the soft skin and laying kisses on his collarbone.

After moments of that, Fenris pushed Hawke back onto the bedding. Hawke watched as he clambered over him, ungracefully, he might add. He had to hold back a puff of laughter.

“Eager are we?” he teased, sliding his hands up the sides of Fenris’s body.

“You are insufferable,” Fenris snorted with a chuckle, cupping the sides of Hawke’s face with a smile and kissing him with an open mouth, letting their tongues slide together. It didn’t take long before Fenris wished to pull away, giving his ass one last grind against his erection before resting up on his knees to peel his leggings down his thighs. Hawke’s eyes watched as the material slid down his hipbones, slowly exposing himself to Hawke and throwing the clothing to one side.

It always took Hawke’s breath away, seeing him like this. Though he didn’t like why they were there, the lyrium markings were oddly beautiful in their own right. Swirling up his body like thorny vines encasing a rose, Hawke took care to not touch them too roughly.

Fenris was grinding on him again, insistently, so Hawke reached his hands back to palm at his ass. As a thick finger found his entrance, he heard Fenris’s breath hitch. Wet with slick, it was a clear sign that he was experiencing his heat. His hips rocked back as he pushed two fingers into the damp heat of his hole, Fenris moaned enthusiastically as he was penetrated by the fingers. It was taking all of Hawke’s self-restraint not to push himself inside him right this very second. This was only enhanced by Fenris collapsing forwards, leaning his cheek against the nook of his neck as he ground into the fingers wiggling inside him.

“ _Please,_ ” Fenris breathed, whimpering softly as Hawke pushed the fingers in deeper looking for his sweet spot. “Hurry up,”

Hawke groaned as Fenris rubbed his hard cock against his, pulling out his fingers so he could push off the rest of his clothing to reveal his aching erection. Hawke put a hand on his hip as Fenris took the initiative, desperately grabbing at the base of his cock to line it up with his lightly stretched hole.

“Are you sure?” Hawke asked, wanting to make sure the elf wasn’t acting rashly. He prayed to the Maker for a yes, he wasn’t sure he could take much else when the head of his cock was pushing lightly against the slick. Fenris looked up at him, meeting his gaze.

“I need you, inside me, please,” he pleaded. Hawke nodded, accepting the answer and allowed Fenris sink down inch by glorious inch on him. He took him so well, like he was made for it. Fenris moaned, rolling his hips as he finally was fully seated on the shaft. The stretch was unlike anything else, a gaping hole inside of him filled to the brim. It was a sensation that no fake toy or fingers could satisfy, only the wonderful stretch of an alpha’s cock.

Moaning wantonly as he met Hawke’s thrusts, Fenris lost himself to the sensation. He held on tightly, letting Hawke’s hands guide his hips and occasionally grab at his ass. There was nothing better than this. He could barely hold his own weight as the hot shaft rubbed inside of him. More, deeper, harder. His legs trembled weakly around him. He allowed Hawke to take the lead, rolling him over onto his back and positioning his calves to rest upon his shoulders. Hawke held onto his thighs, a deep moan as he could push in deeper this way and brush against his prostate. Fenris cried out in response, the hard thrusts slamming into that spot over and over until he and unduly sensitive.

“Bond with me,” Fenris gasped as he felt himself drawing close to climax. His arms wrapped around Hawke’s neck needily and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Is that what you want?” Hawke questioned, pulling away and nuzzling against Fenris’s neck, kissing just under his ear. Fenris nodded rapidly, taking a deep breath as Hawke gave a particularly hard thrust. Perhaps he should’ve waited until Fenris was more coherent, not swamped by his heat. But he himself was too far gone by this point. He ran his tongue along the junction of his neck causing him to whine. Slowly but surely, he sank his teeth into the sensitive flesh.

Fenris keened as the thrusts didn’t stop, the overwhelming sensation of the bonding taking over and he found himself clawing into his back. Hawke released him after a while and with a few more coordinated thrusts, felt Fenris tighten around him as he climaxed. He cried out as he came, hot white splashing over his chest.

“I’m going to knot in you,” he mumbled against Fenris’s neck, licking over the fresh bonding mark. Fenris nodded, truly wrecked from the sensation, Hawke still pounding into his limp body.

Sure enough, he kept to his word. He stilled inside him with a moan, filling his lover with his seed. It never stopped coming, Fenris too moaned lowly as it kept filling him to the brim. Hawke panted softly, reaching around to pull Fenris back into their previous position with him laid on top of him but still inside him. Fenris shivered as his knot pushed all the way in, stretching him impossibly wide – as if it was even possible!

“I love you,” Hawke said quietly, pressing a kiss to Fenris’s cheek as he calmed down from his heat.

“I am yours,” he breathed, tired. He let his eyes close against Hawke’s chest, embracing the moment.  


End file.
